


die now or die later

by lvsierra



Series: blood and gears [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvsierra/pseuds/lvsierra
Summary: What happens when you manipulate a weak mind?
Relationships: Michael Afton & William Afton | Dave Miller
Series: blood and gears [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761391
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	die now or die later

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.  
> I'm sorry for the time it took. I probably made some annoying mistakes too, please let me know if you find any.  
> I think it's better to read the previous part first.  
> It's really short, but I hope you will enjoy it.  
> and... I finally started writing again. The next part should be coming soon.

_No one does wrong consciously, as they think it's profitable for them._

_But what happens when you manipulate a weak mind?_

_How easy._

_What a shame._

_Emotion has always destroyed Empires from within._

* * *

A man came down the stairs of a small wooden house, and started walking on the wet road, rainwater flowing down his face. He walked over to the person standing alone outside and put a hand on his shoulder, his fingers pressing gently. None of them moved. Only the sound of the storm lighting up the sky was heard at a moment.

“Michael, look at me. Please. Did you understand what I told you?”

The youngest straightened up, blinking to remove the water from his lashes, and turned to the other.

“I did, father.”

“She probably misses you.”

A crooked smile crossed his face.

There was tension in the air. Every word was well articulated and spoken softly. Both were tense despite their efforts not to show it. Ready to run. _Danger_. The younger looked nervous and almost feverish. His eyes were as blurry as his resilience.

“You miss her.”

“I know,” he nodded, looking down.

The father came closer to the young man and stood in front of him, “you know what to do then.” 

_You gave up reason a long time ago for your feelings. Do you think you are strong enough to let go of those ideas that cloud your mind?_

“I guess I don’t have a choice.”

_You can’t._

“And what would you do otherwise? Let her alone in the darkness? Trapped in the unknown?” The man wrinkled his nose. “Remember the consequences. Remember what you did. Did you learn from your mistake?”

“I could move. And never come back. I could tell myself it's not my fault. I didn't imprison her in that thing. She's dead. She's dead and there's nothing I can do.”

“We both know that’s not true, that it will lurks into your mind until your death. This...is inside your circle of control. The circle is small, very small, and it’s the only thing you can do now. It’s not too late. You know perfectly well that you wouldn't survive if you ran away. Don’t choose to die in a harness when you can avoid it. Don’t choose to kill her again.”

_Die now or die later._

_You will never be free._

_But what happens at the end?_

“You’re right.”

The father smiled. Genuine.

“Good.” 

* * *

The rain had stopped, leaving only whispers lost in the mist.

Further on an old man was watching these two fuzzy figures out the window of his house. He looked away, trembling.

The face of death has never been easy to look at.


End file.
